


Bloody Mess

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Onehsot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never bite the hand that feeds you...let alone the one that has to clean up your bloody messes. Hidan is about to learn what happens when you do...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Mess

 

* * *

Kazuku sighed happily while counting his money, today was a perfect day. Nobody had bothered him all day, Zetsu was working in his garden, Deidara and Sasori were 'discussing' art in their room, Leader was doing paper work, Itachi and Kisame were out on a mission, his partner was off doing God knows what. Probably off sacrificing some poor animal to Jahsin or impaling himself with his pike, either way he was sure to be making a huge bloody mess. Kazuku smiled, oh well not his problem anymore, and went back to counting his precious money.

**_Bam!_ **

Kazuku looked up sharply as the door was blown open by none other than his missing partner...covered in blood…dripping it all over the new white carpet! Kazuku glared at Hidan as he slammed the door shut and looked around for a spot to hide, which was thebathroom. Kazuku smirked he didn't have to yell at Hidan whenever he made a mess because it was no longer his problem it was Hers.

The door slammed open and slammed into the wall creating a very large crack in it. Kazuku sighed as he looked at the person who slammed the door open. It was a young woman, her usual straight silky black hair was ruffled and had blood dripping from it, her warm chocolate eyes flashed hazel with anger, her black kimono had dark blotches on it, most likely blood splatters. She looked at him in apology before scanning the room for his partner. Kazuku sighed in annoyance.

"What did he do now, Kagome?" Her glare focused on him causing him to gulp in fear she could at times be scary, scary enough to frighten Leader-Sama.

"What the fuck else Kazuku? He made a big ass bloody mess in the Goddamn living room, which I just fucking cleaned! And the dumb ass had the audacity to splatter me with the blood and guts of the poor little fucking animal he was scarifying to his weird dumb ass god what's his fucking face!" Kazuku sighed and at times she could be worse than Hidan, especially when mad.

The bathroom door slammed open causing yet another crack in the wall. Kazuku sighed as he watched Hidan march up to Kagome.

"You fucking bitch how you dare insult Jashin-Sama!" Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"It's easy you dumb ass! I think of an insult and say it!" Kazuku sighed while picking up his precious money and sneaking towards the door, careful not to attract the attention of the other two. He was not afraid of anything mind you he just didn't want to listen to them argue all day, when they got into it the insults really flew. He inched out the door, slowly, slammed it shut and ran.

Kagome glared at him while getting in his face. "Bitch! Who the fuck are you're calling a bitch? You little fuck! My name's Kagome! KAGOME! Do you want me to fucking spell it out for you? It's K A G O M E! Why the fuck do all the stupid men I meet call me, bitch, whore, wench, girl, or woman? I mean what the fuck are all men so stupid that they can't remember one fucking name?" Seriously what the fuck? Inu Yasha called her wench, bitch, and Kikyo, Koga called her woman, every single male that kidnapped her called her whore, girl, or slut hell even Sesshoumaru called her miko.

She was beyond pissed.

Hidan glared at Kagome, she had only been there for a month as their new maid and she was always bitching at him for making a mess. It wasn't his fault his rituals were a little messy. It was his fucking religion! What the fuck was her problem! She was always cleaning and taking showers! The day after Itachi brought her here bloody and beaten she demanded that she be allowed to bathe! She didn't even ask where she was or who they were! A few hours later Itachi asked the leader if she could stay as their maid as long as Itachi looked after her and made sure she didn't get in to trouble. Which shocked the fuck out of every one. Even scarier was the fact that leader-sama agreed!

Besides he loved seeing her get so worked up. Her eyes would blaze with her inner fire, her pale skin would flush pink, she would clench and unclench her petite little hands, and her supple chest would heave up and down making her look o so sexy. Oh no he was thinking bad thoughts very bad thoughts. Thoughts that would get him killed if Itachi found out. Everyone but her seemed to notice his interest in her. Hidan was snapped out of his musings by said petit had waving in front of his face.

"Oi are you even fucking listening to me you dumb ass?" Hidan narrowed his eyes. "Yes I'm listening who could ignore your infernal banshee fucking screech!" Kagome glared herder at Hidan bringing her face so close to his that their noses were touching. "Banshee? I'll have you fucking know that my voice has been said to be fucking heavenly!" Hidan jerked back when he felt Kagome's breath on his face. He was losing his cool she was steadily arousing him with each second they continued to argue. "Yeah, by who Itachi while you were fucking him?" Hidan paled as what he said registered what he said.

Kagome gasped. "You think…me and him…of hell fucking no! You dumbass he's just a friend!" Hidan glared at her for calling him a dumb ass. "Well how the fuck should I know you're always hanging around and off him like a fucking whore!" Kagome glared at him.

"What the fuck did you just say? I do not hang off him like a whore!" She glared at him. "You're always with him doing Jashin knows what! For hours on end!" Kagome got in his face. "We just happen to get along and it's none of your fucking business what we do when we're alone! Besides you have no say in what and who I do! If I want I can have hot ravenous sex with him till dawn and you'd have no fucking say in it!" Kagome turned on her heels and started stomping towards the door.

"You fucking bitch." Kagome surprised at his tone looked back at him, he was glaring at the ground his eyes shadowed. Hidan slowly looked up and the look in his eyes made her gasp. His eyes held anger, hurt, lust…wait a minute lust? She backed up a step.

"You are mine." Kagome blinked as she was pressed against the door by Hidan's body. He looked down at her, she glared at him in defiance. "I belong to no on-" Lips crashed over hers in a hot kiss.

She was too stunned to do anything but gasp as his slick tongue ran over her lower lip. Her mind tried to think as Hidan plunged his tongue into her mouth taking advantage of her gasp. The only logical explanation she could come up with was that he was caught up in the heat of the argument. Instead of shoving him away she returned the kiss hoping the man would be pleased then let her leave. A hand ran through her hair, keeping her from turning her head away. He broke the kiss a few minutes later. Dragging his tongue from the side of her mouth down to her neck.

She gasped when his tongue suddenly stroked the side of her neck. She turned her head, as he pressed closer to her. She didn't mind the contact, in fact, a part of her almost craved for it on some level. She wanted it, though she wasn't exactly sure why she wanted it. She suspected it had something to do with that damned wish Inuyasha made, the wish to make sure that she would always be protected. Thus the Jewel would protect her, even from death.

She knew, because she'd nearly been killed by a rouge youkai, but she'd been brought back because of the wish through bloody and beaten. After which Itachi told her that he found her lying under a tree in the forest surrounding the Akatsuki base.

A moan escaped her lips, encouraging Hidan, as she continued to stand there pressed between the door and Hidan, not quite sure if he knew what he was doing. A part of her wanted it, the coloration in her eyes darkening, while another part fought against it. The part that knew exactly what might happen should he continue.

She moaned again, giving him more courage. Maybe she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

Her eyes flashed as she felt him begin biting just a bit. Not enough to draw blood, but enough so that a mark would form. His tongue then soothed over the place, and she silently wondered what exactly he was doing. Yet the piece of her that wanted it was ruling her body and she pressed closer to him, feeling the proof that he wanted her.

Her mind clicked after a moment. He was giving her a fucking hicky! Hoping to show the other Akatsuki members that she was his! That little fuck! How dare he! She was not a fucking possession! She pushed against him causing him to stumble back as she glared at him as she moved away from the door.

Her chest heaving she glared at him. "What the fuck do you think you're doing!"

Hidan smirked at her. "Isn't it obvious? You're fucking mine bitch and I'm making sure everyone knows that especially your fucking friend Itachi."

Her eyes blazed in defiance. "And what makes you think I want to belong to you?" Hidan smiled at her as she bumped into the end of Kakuzu's bed. Kagome gasped as Hidan pushed her onto Kakuzu's bed. He straddled her hips making sure she couldn't kick him off while pinning her arms over her head.

"What makes you think you have a fucking choice, little maid?" He attacked her neck again making her gasp in pleasure.

Everything faded away, only her neck within his view coming into focus. Something inside of him clawed, demanded that he not do what he was doing, yet he stared at the red mark beginning to form over the slight punchers. His mark. She was his not anyone else's especially not that fucking Itachi's.

With another stroke of his tongue he heard her give a moan and grinned. His teeth scrapped against her soft flesh, biting down softly as she whimpered. She wasn't fighting him anymore. Moving up from the mark he'd created, he placed a hot trail of kisses along the length of her neck. His mouth finally stopped next to her ear, where he panted softly, enjoying himself when she pressed closer to him.

"Moan for me bitch." His hand tightened slightly around her neck, telling her just how dangerous he could be; yet she merely moaned.

His tongue once more found itself on the mark he'd created, stroking it almost lovingly.

Kagome gasped as she felt a hand running up the length of her thigh. It was on the outside of her kimono but the touch made a strong heat form in her lower region.

"You have on way too fucking much." Hidan broke away from the kiss and went for the top of her kimono covering her firm breasts. He pushed it apart with the hand that was stroking her thigh while his other hand held her hands in place above her head. She gasped as he lowered himself down on top of her.

She opened mouth protest but only a hiss of pleasure escaped as his hot mouth surrounded her nipple. The taut peak tightened under the probing tongue caressing it gently. Kagome felt the heat swirl and spread between her legs as Hidan began to suckle the tiny pebble. The action was making her ache, which she didn't understand.

Hidan used his hand to push the rest of the kimono off of her body. It took some maneuvering but soon he had the kimono to her knees. He demanded that she slip out of it. Her slim legs were hesitant but she obeyed. As much as his body ached to slam deep inside the pleasure awaiting him, he wanted to hear her moan and beg to be fucked. To hear proud angelic voice turn lusty as she stuttered out her requests.

Kagome closed her eyes as he roughly positioned himself between her legs. His cock was nowhere near her center at the moment so she took a deep breath. Yet the man did have her knees parted almost to the point of it being painful while sitting between them. She held her breath as he leaned up to gaze down at her. She could swear he was teasing her his hand released her wrists. Both of his hands landed on a thigh pushing them apart. Thumbs made her moan as they touched the twin petals covering her damp sex.

Hidan licked his lips as he rubbed the warm flesh. The moisture coated the pads as he took the time to caress and play with the soaked folds. His cock throbbed knowing that she was more than ready for him to shove himself deep. Ready to be fucked hard and fast while he made both of them cum. She moaned as his right thumb found her clit. His left thumb went to the massaging of the small clit as he inserted a finger between the folds.

Kagome almost lost it at the double sensations. The slick digit kept slowly pumping inside her aching passage as the thumb made her pant in need. It was enough to have the fire burning inside her groin but she couldn't find completion. She couldn't see his face but heard the smile as he spoke.

"You fucking like that, don't you? You like having my fucking finger inside you fucking you." Hidan smiled when a moan echoed throughout the room. She wasn't answering yet but would in due time. Her walls clamped down around his finger forcefully. He knew she was close and added another finger. He hissed feeling how tight she was.

It was hard to slide both in without her hissing in pain. A smirk crossed his mouth as her earlier words came rushing in his mind. His finger left her clit long enough so he could reach over and grab her hand that was resting on the bed and place it around his throbbing member.

"Soon, that's going to be fucking you instead of my fingers. And then we'll see who you fucking belong to." Apprehension shot down her spine as the fingers slid off the man's erection. She was too shocked to move or speak as the thumb went back to working on her clit. Lips brushed across her thigh, making her stiffen in alarm.

"I wonder how you fucking taste?" Her fingers went into the thick mass of his hair as his lips found her core. She'd always wondered what it'd feel like to have a man go down on her. Her imagination couldn't prepare her for the reality of it.

"Oh, Oh, Unhh, Ah." Her walls contracted around the fingers he added as soon as his mouth found the girl's jewel. The sweet sound of her coming had him thrusting his fingers vigorously within her contracting sheath. He continued his assault on the nerve as she began to shake and pull at his scalp. As soon as it was over he went lower to pull the fingers out and licked the creamy essence off.

"You're as sweet as I fucking thought. I could get addicted to your taste." That done he used both hands to pry the smooth folds apart. His tongue licked the outside, cleaning up any evidence before sliding deep within her. She moaned and clawed at him as the small pink muscle lapped at the moist passage.

Kagome felt the heat flood through her as the orgasm receded. His skilled tongue was now being pumped inside her. The sensation was different but was causing the ache to return. Who would have thought he could do more with his mouth besides bitch and insult.

The sound of him sucking and lapping at her core made her moan. It was so naughty and forbidden, but she couldn't find it in herself to tell him to stop. Instead her hands remained in his hair as he worked his way back up to her clit. His fingers exposed the nerve for him and his mouth latched on again.

"Oh, oh, ah, don't fucking stop." She gasped realizing that it was husky but no doubt her voice. The man feasting between her legs didn't seem to notice the difference.

Her voice was driving him wild as her thighs tightened around his head. A growl escaped him and he used his hands to push them back open.

"Don't fucking move." When she whimpered he kept a hold on both legs under the knees. It made sure she remained open for his dining purposes. He suckled upon the clit, making sure to tease the swollen nerve with his tongue. Her moan was one long continuous breath as her fingers pulled at his hair. The tugging went ignored as he hummed against the jewel making her hips jerk. Just when he thought she had enough teasing it was released and he worked his way down making sure to lap all the newly flowing juices. Once that was done, he pulled her by her knees until her backside was off the bed.

Her body tightened in anticipation as he moved away from her and kissed his way up her heaving chest. Worry filled her feeling the thick girth pressing against her center. There was no doubt he was about to use it on her. Her womanhood sprang to life at the idea. It kept her from speaking as he settled between her parted thighs.

"Tell me you fucking want it, I want to hear you fucking say it." He saw her tense as he rubbed the tip against the wet opening. There was no denying she wanted him. When no answer came he decided to make her beg before he gave it to her good. Using his hands he pushed her onto her side but she placed her hands in front of her to hold herself upright. Her lips were pinched in a tight line on her angelic face as he straddled one leg and held the other up. His cock brushed across the slick petals, teasingly. With one thrust he could bury himself deep and feel her wrapped around him. A grin crossed his face as he positioned himself. Maybe she just needed a little encouragement.

She was debating on speaking when his hips started to come towards her. It was forcing his warm girth to penetrate her center. Her nails dug into the bed as he stretched and forced her inner-walls to accept him. There was no stopping the loud moan, as she felt have him slowly filling her. The friction was so intense; it felt too good to be real. There was no pain but it was on the verge of being uncomfortable. With a quick movement his thick length was almost fully embedded.

"Oh, owe, uh." She winced in pain.

"What's the matter bitch?" Hidan felt her walls clamp down on his cock. She felt so good holding him like a glove. She felt so fucking good. He nibbled on the leg resting across his chest as he leaned forward, pushing more of him inside. She whimpered as he grinded against her core trying to get himself deeper.

"Had enough? I still got about another fucking inch or so, I'm sure with a little fucking work I can get it deep in you. Will you fucking cum for me if I shove all of my fucking cock in you?" The words made the tension tighten and excitement to race through her veins.

She didn't think he'd be able to get any more in. His hips grinded against hers once more before the man pulled completely out. It left her feeling empty and disappointed. Horror and desire made her clench her teeth as he rubbed the head over her clit. Just as she was about to snap at him, the tip brushed across her opening quickly. She squirmed as it was set to rest at her slick entrance but none of it was being placed inside.

"Uh, please." He smirked before slowly pushing his shaft inside the warmth.

His moan mocked her own as he slammed in deep and fast. Despite what he wanted he found himself thrusting inside her wet heat, getting lost in the pleasure. She cried out when he buried the throbbing cock to the hilt, sending him over the edge. He didn't bother stopping the orgasm that rushed through him. The pleasure consumed him as he fucked her hard. "You feel so fucking good. You feel that? So tight, you're squeezing my fucking cock as I cum."

Kagome knew exactly what he was referring to. She could feel the pulsing against her muscles as he continued to thrust. Part of her was disappointed that it might be over. His hands released her top leg in order for him to lean forward. His dirty mouth caught hers in a hot kiss as he held still for several minutes. She returned the heated kiss as a hand played with her nipples. Her core was still aching and was pleasantly surprised when the length still resting inside began to stiffen. She was awed that it was growing again so soon. She had no doubt in her mind that he was about to go a second round, as the kiss became more demanding.

Hidan heard her sigh as his cock began to thrust slowly. He was already hard again and ready to continue. This time he wanted to know how she wanted it. He'd just found his release; he wanted her to cum again. His mouth released the swollen lips and moved to the shell of her ear. His tongue licked the sensitive lobe as his teeth latched on. She seemed to like the action.

"Tell me how you want to be fucked. Should I take you missionary? Or would you rather fucking ride me? Or do you want to cum on my cock while I fuck you hard and fast from behind? Will you let me put you on your knees? Gods, I want to see that beautiful ass up in the fucking air as I slide my cock deep in your fucking pussy." Her muscles tightened around him at the words. He knew she was debating but it was her choice. Didn't mean he couldn't try to persuade her otherwise.

"Do you want that? Shall I grab your fucking hips as I pump slowly? Or should I ride you fast and hard until you scream? You know no matter what you chose I'm going to fuck you until you can't take any more. Then I'm going to fuck you for another hour after just to make sure you know who you belong to. Now, get in the position you want me to take you in."

She didn't hesitate to move when he slid out. Something told her no matter how she ended up now; soon he'd have her on her knees. His calloused hands roamed over her waist and small of her back as she quickly got to her knees. He finished positioning her by getting behind her and between her parted legs.

Elation filled her, as he wasted no time in putting his dripping head back into her awaiting sex. His rough hands pressed her shoulders down until her head was resting on the pillow. It arched her spine and her ass was sticking in the air as he did as promised. His hands held onto her hips as he pushed forward. The position made the penetration earth shattering and she cried out as the thickness stretched her wide.

"Oh fuck! Uhhh, uh, oh, Hidan."

"Are you begging me to fuck you? Is that what you want? Show me how much you fucking like my cock. Reach between your legs, I want you to play with your fucking cunt for me. Play with that sweet little clit. Imagine it was my fucking tongue tasting you while I fuck you." His hands squeezed her smooth round cheeks as she moaned but didn't move.

Groaning he brought a hand lightly across the right cheek. His thrusting stopped as she whimpered. Leaving only the tip in he reached between her legs and demanded a hand. When one was awarded, he pushed it against the swollen nerve.

"Rub it for me now. That's it, love. Oh yeah, so fucking sexy. Don't stop until you fucking cum all over me." She wasn't sure if she could keep up the ministration as he began moving again.

Her voice echoed off the walls as he began pumping with vigor. Said cunt felt consumed with feeling as she awkwardly kept rubbing the throbbing nerve. As long as her hand remained he kept thrusting, his moans matching her own. It didn't take long before she felt the tension snapping as he abused the tight passage.

"Oh gods, don't stop. I'm going to cum." The words came out in a hiss as the peak escalated before breaking.

"Yes, so fucking tight. Don't worry baby, you'll get all you want. So hot, so good. Oh gods, Yes that's it, fucking cum on me. Damn, I'm going to cum inside you so fucking hard." Hidan heard her moaning, his words sending her back over the edge. The waves washed over him as her tight walls clamped down to milk the creamy fluid from his balls. His thrusts slammed into her hard and fast as they both let the orgasm take them.

Kagome shuddered as he pulled her against his chest. She was slightly sore but didn't complain as he cuddled up behind her.

"That was fun," Kagome smiled at Hidan. Her hand came up to brush the mark he'd placed on her left shoulder, and smiled brighter. Hidan looked down at her smiling in his arms. Something within him was curious, probably from being around that dam Tobi so much. Something within him wanted to know why she wasn't shrinking away, obviously knowing what his hicky meant. Why was she still at his side, when he was an immortal, someone who was unkillable? Instinctively he pulled her closer, knowing that he'd found something truly wonderful, for even if she a regular woman a maid at that, she had accepted him.

"Hidan?" Kagome quietly inquired.

"Hm."

"I think there's something you should know," She said. Hidan stiffened expecting to hear that she was Itachi's even though she said they were just friends. Kagome felt him stiffen and hugged him reassuringly. "What's wrong Hidan?"

"Nothing." Hidan returned her hug telling her to continue.

"Well when on my 15th birthday I fell down a well on my families shrine…"

2 ½ hours latter

Hidan looked down at Kagome who was tucked in his arms wearing one of his unused shirts, then at the wall as he felt her nuzzle his chest.

"Kagome." "Hm." Kagome looked up at him as he looked back down at her. "Why the FUCK didn't you tell me this sooner!" Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "Because I didn't think you need to fucking know!" Hidan glared at her."Did you tell Itachi?" Kagome avoided his eyes as she looked down at her lap.

"…" Hidan's gaze bore into her.

"…"

"Kagome…"

"Yes…"

"Why! Did you tell him but not me?" Kagome crawled out of his arms and sat on the edge of the bed. "He's the fucking one who found me and took care of me. Besides I told Leader-Sama to!" "Well no shit you told Leader-Sama! But you didn't HAVE to tell Itachi!" Kagome pulled her hair. "Grahhh! Hidan you're so fucking insecure!"

Hidan pouted. "I am not insecure!" Kagome smiled at him while crawling over to him. "You are to." Hidan huffed and turned his back on her. Kagome giggled as she looped her arms around his neck. "Fucking maid."

Kagome nuzzled his neck making him shudder. "Your maid." Hidan gasped as he felt her breath on his neck. "Hai MY maid." Kagome smirked as she licked his neck…and the she bit him…hard breaking the skin causing him to bleed. "Ow what the fuck Kagome!" Kagome smiled as she jumped off the bed and walked towards the door. "Just marking my territory. I'm gonna go take a shower. You should really clean up Kakuzu's bed before he gets back. You may be immortal but you can still be hurt."

Hidan glared at her. "True but I like pain. Especially when it's Kazuku inflicting it." Kagome wrinkled her nose. "So does that mean I have to worry about you and Kazuku?" Hidan smiled mischievously. "Now's who insecure?" Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. "Nya! I was just kidding Hidan." Hidan looked serious. "But I wasn't." "…" Hidan bust out laughing at her shocked face. Kagome glared at him as she wrenched the door open. "Fucking Dumb ass!" She slammed the door shut behind her.

Kagome smiled as she walked towards Kazuku on her way to the hot springs. "Kazuku, wanna know something?" Kazuku looked at Kagome quizzically she was wearing one of Hidan's shirts and had a very large hicky on her left shoulder. "H-hai" Kagome smiled innocently. "Hidan's using your precious new bed and sheet set right now and he broke the door."

Kazuku paled before turning red with rage. "Thank you Kagome. I'm afraid I'm going to make a mess in our room I hope you don't mind."

Kagome smiled at him. "I don't mind, well I'm going to go take a bath ja ne." Kagome smiled as Kazuku ran towards his room.

"HIDAN I'M GONNA MAKE YOU WISH YOU COULD DIE!" Crash "No Kazuku…wait!"

**_Bam_ **

"GOD DAM YOU KAGOME! I'LL FUCKING GET YOU FOR THIS!"

Kagome smiled to herself as she opened the door to the hot springs. "Revenge is oh so sweet. Maybe next time he'll think before messing up my newly cleaned living room."

 


End file.
